Language of love Robin x Starfire romance fic
by Jace Stevens
Summary: At last, the Teen Titans have a quiet night at home. But when Robin and Starfire are the only ones with nothing to do, Robin decides the time is now in letting Starfire know how he feels. Could both learn a whole new language that will shape their future?


At last, the time has arrived where I could get back to the very thing that started my deviantART submissions... fanfics!

However, instead of a Code Lyoko story, I decided to take another shot at a fanfic that circles around one of my other favorite animated series, Teen Titans. After seeing how much my first romance one-shot struck a chord with BB/Terra fans, I decided to create a similar story dedicated to the most favored couple from the series. Much of this story plays off the theme of when Starfire first kissed Robin to learn how to speak English in the episode, "Go."

And so, I now give you Starifre and Robin exploring an entirely different language of life, the "Language of Love."

Enjoy! Comment on what you think, as I may try to do more Teen Titans works in the coming weeks.

* * *

For the first time in over a year, the Teen Titans had a quiet night to themselves. It felt good to not have to be gear up for a major fight or having to bag a criminal for a change; so good, that each Titan decided to each do something separate. Beast Boy went miniature golfing with Terra, while Raven decided to meditate alone in her room, and Cyborg dared to construct a new stereo system for the T-car. That left just the two remaining Titans, Starfire and Robin to figure out something to do with their free nights.

As the Boy Wonder thought about what he would do, something caught his eye that made him lose complete track of what he would do that night; he suddenly couldn't help but become lost at the sight of Starfire's silky red hair reflecting the bright light of the moon through the window. With everyone out of the house now, and both of them not having anything to do themselves, Robin felt this could be the perfect time to let Starfire know how he felt about her.

Noticing her preparing to fly away, Robin asked her how she was planning to spend her evening. The Tamaranian girl descended back down to him and replied, "I am unsure. I was planning to give Silky a bath, but feel he will only go straight for my secret hoarde of Zorca berries and get messy again."

At that moment, Starfire then asked Robin what he would do with his night, putting the Titan leader's nerves to the edge, as he attempted to gather enough courage to ask her if she wanted to hang out with him. Finally, the boy took a deep breath and asked the penultimate question of the night so far, "Starfire... would you like to... I don't know... hang out together? Maybe... watch a movie?"

Inside her mind, Starfire let out a loud squeal as she began to ponder if this was indeed that moment she had only heard stories about from Terra... the first date. However, she quickly gathered her thoughts and said with a smile, "I would most enjoy that. What movie did you have in mind that you wished to view?"

Naturally, being a boy whose only film interests were action and drama flicks, Robin had an idea what he would choose, but seeing as how he may not get this chance again for a while, he wasn't about to let a potential night of feelings revealed involve blood or violence. With that in mind, a different and rather unusual title escaped the boy's mouth, "How about, Titanic?"

Starfire's suspicions began to seem plausible as she heard the title of one of her favorite romance films. Plus, if they had the whole living area to themselves for the night, why not a better time to watch something dramatic, as well as romantic.

As the two began to get set to watch the movie, Starfire flew overhead to make some popcorn while Robin set the surround sound system for a more theatre-like experience. Finally, the masked hero took his place on the couch with flying Titan immediately following suit with a bowl of popcorn big enough for them to share.

Robin then felt it necessary to scoot closer to Starfire, but kept in mind that he didn't want to move too quickly, as this was to be a night both of them would never forget. So he decided to play it cool and simply said, "Uh, Starfire, in case you get tired at all, you can... rest your head on my shoulder, if you want."

"Oh, um... are you sure Robin," she asked slightly hesitant, knowing that this was one of those moments Terra told her that a boy might say when watching a movie together.

About to take back his offer, Robin bit his tongue and said, "S-sure. After all, it is a long movie." Starfire accepted the boy's offer and began to rest back in her seat as he doused the lights, and began playing the Oscar-winning film.

For about the first 20 minutes, the two became so entranced by the film and it's story that any secret romantic feelings buried deep down would likely remain hidden unless one of them made a move. However, romance began to slowly reveal itself as the two reached for the popcorn at the same time, causing their hands to make contact. Both couldn't help but blush at the fact that this moment was so ironic and cliché, but quickly realized they rather enjoyed this feeling, and allowed their hands to remain intertwined throughout the remainder of the film.

In his mind, Robin couldn't help but think, "Yes, so far so good! Now all I gotta do is let her know how I feel about her."

But before the Boy Wonder could contemplate how he would tell her, the scene where the iceberg made contact with Titanic scared Starfire so much that she clung onto Robin for comfort, sending his heart racing faster than ever before. It wasn't until she looked at where she was currently at, that the Tamaranian quickly went back to just holding Robin's hand, and appeared to be blushing a dark crimson color from the light of the movie reflecting off her face.

Finally, when the movie appeared to be entering the scene where Jack told Rose about the future that she would have after she was rescued, Robin decided to pause the movie for a brief moment, which caused Starfire to look over his way in confusion.

"Robin, why did you stop the movie? Is something wrong?" she asked with a gentle voice.

The Boy Wonder began to wonder if this was the right thing to do, as he knew that he cared for the alien princess with all his heart, but didn't want to jeopardize that when they needed to go out into battle against evil. At the same time, this girl was practically his best friend, and he did not want to risk their friendship ending if something went wrong. However, knowing her resilient spirit, and his determined heart, there was no doubt that these were things they could overcome together.

Taking a deep breath, Robin began to say, "No, nothing's wrong Star. In fact, there's something I... want to tell you."

"Oh really, What is it you wish to tell me?" she asked contemplating if this was indeed the moment.

"Well," he began again trying to sound confident. "When I first came to Jump City, I was so bent on trying to become something other than a protegé to another, and wanted so much to become my own hero. And I thought, in order to get there, I shouldn't get involved with anyone, whether on a team, or... or... personally."

Starfire gazed back at Robin and saw that what he was telling her was evoking emotions she had never seen him express before. As she uttered his name, the boy put his finger to her lips and asked her to let him finish what he had to say.

Allowing him to continue, he began again saying, "And then came that day, when... I met the other Titans, and then... I met you. When I first saw you I thought, 'Wow, how could someone as beautiful as her be dangerous?'" At that moment, the girl turned a shade of pink at Robin calling her beautiful.

"And then," he said drawing in a deeper breath, "When I freed you from your shackles, and you... um... kissed me." Robin quickly caught himself at the incorrect intention of Starfire's actions that day and said, "I mean uh, 'tried to learn our language;' something inside of me felt like it was unlocked. I don't know how to describe it, but it was like a part of me that had all my emotions and feelings bottled up inside that finally had a chance to show."

With that last phrase, the protegé of the Dark Knight began to choke up as he prepared to let Starfire know how he felt, "Ever since then, whenever I'm with you, I feel so comfortable about letting out my emotions, like I don't have to be afraid to show who I really am. But it's not just with anyone, it's always been with you Star. And not even just when we're fighting evil, but whenever we just spend time together. I guess what I'm trying to say is... Starfire... I... I'm..."

"Yes Robin?" the Tamaranian princess asked, her heart beginning to flutter as hard as Robin's heart was, trying to let out those special words.

"I'm," he continued stuttering from nervousness. "I'm in love with you Starfire. I always have been. I've never met anyone like you in my life. Whether it's getting lost in your beautiful green eyes, admiring your gentle spirit, or even just hearing your voice, I love everything about you, and I know now that I don't ever want to be without you."

Starfire couldn't help but let a tear escape her eye, as she became overcome with emotions that, while they were very much different for her, let her know in her heart that Robin's words were true, and that she herself felt the exact same way.

"Robin," she said slightly choked up. "I am so happy you have told me how you truly feel." Without thinking, the girl allowed her hand to cup the hand of the boy who loved her and allowed herself to finally give into her emotions to let Robin know how she truly felt.

"So much that... that... I am in love with you too!" she said with excitement. "When I first came to your planet, I was very much uncertain of this concept of love and of relationships. Even after the girl talk with Terra about the being boyfriend and girlfriend, I still did not understand what it meant to be in love or how relationships were formed. But after the time I have spent with you, the long hours of fighting the evil, and our nights of just talking together like this, I realize that these feelings I have inside, the, as Terra called it, 'Stomach with butterflies,' I know that I also can't live without you either."

As Starfire's words finally sunk into Robin's mind, the two then embraced each other tightly, taking in each other's warmth and care, and allowing the world to slowly disappear around them.

Pulling apart slowly, the girl then asked a question that Robin found the timing of to be both awkward, but perfect all the same, "Um, I do believe this is the part where we are to... share the first kiss now, yes?"

"Here's your answer," said the Boy Wonder as he placed his hand over Starfire's soft cheek and gently caressed her lips with his own, unlocking a whole new set of emotions that neither one had ever knew existed within them before. While in the moment, Robin hit a switch on the remote which played back to the scene where Jack and Rose shared their first kiss at the bow of the Titanic. It may have been more cliché than any other romantic moment, but neither one cared about the scene unfolding before them, as both became submerged in a proverbial sea of passion neither one wanted to be rescued from.

After nearly a minute and a half, the two finally allowed oxygen to fill their exhausted lungs, and reveled in the afterglow of their first makeout session together. Gasping for breath, Robin said humorously, "So, I guess this means we're officially a couple, huh?"

"Indeed," Starfire simply replied. "Robin, I am so excited that we are finally a couple, and I look forward to the future we have together. I must however teach myself to hold my breath longer for the many other makeout sessions we share."

Laughing a little at her interesting comment, Robin intertwined his fingers with those of his new girlfriend and said, "So do I, as long as they are only with you." The Titan leader then gently kissed the forehead of his princess of Tamaran, as she laid in the arms of her Boy Wonder, hypnotized by the sound his beating heart against her own.

And there you had it, two completely different heroes, from two completely different worlds, abiding by two completely different customs, and possessing two completely different perspectives of life, now bound together by one universal language... the language of love.


End file.
